kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: P.L.A.N.E.T.
is the second story in the ninth episode of Season 6 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on August 24, 2007 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary Numbuhs 3 and 4 are launched into space "Ridiculous" space barrier, but black out in mid-flight and wake in a world ruled by Rainbow Monkeys.' ' Plot The scene starts in KND Moon Base where Numbuh 74.239 is briefing Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 on a special trip that is supposed to take them out of the solar system. They pan onto the screen, Numbuh 3 eating popcorn and Numbuh 4 standing there with an annoyed look on his face. They're in a room full of operatives waiting for the historic mission. Before the mission starts, Numbuh 2 takes Numbuh 4 aside to tell him to tell Numbuh 3 his "secret", pointing out that they'd be alone together in the rocket for a buhmillion hours. Numbuh 3 and 4 then enter the rocket, and Numbuh 4 attempts to tell Numbuh 3 his secret, but they take off, and seem to be knocked out by the G-forces. When Numbuh 4 wakes up, he is sitting next to a lake. The spaceship that brought him there sank into the lake as he wakes up. He notices Numbuh 3 is missing, and follows her footprints to find her. Shadows in the high grass around him start chasing him and attack him. When he wakes up, he is in a room with Professor Snuggles and Mrs. Wubsy Tubsy, a pair of living Rainbow Monkey scientists. They ask Numbuh 4 a series of question to try to understand his psychology, and infer that they have found a boy. General Hugs breaks in on their meeting and tries to take Numbuh 4 away for being a boy, claiming that boys stand for everything that goes against Rainbow Monkeys. General Hugs puts Numbuh 4 on trial, and gets Numbuh 3 to testify against him. Because of her aloofness, she says all the wrong answers, and the court rules that Numbuh 4 needs to be hugged to death. Numbuh 4 distracts the Rainbow Monkeys by throwing a flower the other way. He grabs Numbuh 3 and runs out of the courtroom, with the other Monkeys in-toe. After running a distance, Professor Snuggles and Mrs. Wubsy Tubsy usher them outside to a Spaceship they have evidently assembled for Numbuh 3 and 4's escape. The mob of monkeys come over the horizon as they ascend into the spaceship. After the blastoff, Numbuh 4 tries to tell his secret again. However, they land again before Numbuh 4 can say anything. When they come out of the rocket, they find that they really did not go anywhere and the mob of monkeys is there. General Hugs starts to approach them, when suddenly, he keels over in some kind of digital meltdown. A teenager guy comes out from behind it and kicks it, saying, "Stupid Animatronics." He explains to the kids how they're just in an amusement park, which had just closed. As they leave the park, Numbuh 4 finally tells Numbuh 3 the secret. We, the viewers, are lured into thinking throughout the entire episode that he was going to tell her his feelings for her, as they both start to blush as Numbuh 4 takes Numbuh 3's hands in his, and there is a romantic sunset with a gentle breeze with music in the background. He begins his confession by saying "I...I...", implying that he might say something like "I like you" or even "I love you." However, he says instead that she had a popcorn kernel stuck in her tooth since that morning which he was reluctant to point out as she always becomes violent when he does. They walk off, Numbuh 3 complaining that she had to go through the whole day looking like that, and Numbuh 4 complaining that he is the one that always has to tell her these things. Ending Credits Numbuh 3 is still complaining to Numbuh 4 that he didn't tell her she has a popcorn kernel stuck inside her teeth all day and just lets her rant. As they round the corner, Wally sees something horrible and exclaims that they’ve “finally done it!” then breaks down into hysterics. Alarmed, Kuki turns to see what he’s referring to and their treehouse is completely covered in Rainbow Monkeys. While Wally seems to think the Rainbow Monkey overrule has happened, Kuki explains that she just redecorated the treehouse and says “Isn’t it beautiful?”, as Wally goes on crying. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 Allies *Professor Snuggles & Mrs. Wubsy Tubsy Villains *General Hugs *Rainbow Monkey Tribunal Cameos *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 71.562 *Numbuh 74.239 *KND Scientists *Numbuh 3-2-1 Locations *KND Moonbase *Rainbow Monkey Happy Sugar Land *Sector V Treehouse 2x4 Technology *KND Rocket Ship *Audiomatic Voice Capture Device *Space suits Transcript Operation: P.L.A.N.E.T./Transcript Continuity * Numbuhs 3 and 4's space suits are the same design as Numbuh 1's GKND suit. * In this episode there's a guy with the blue cap who is look like teenager from the Operation: P.O.I.N.T.. Pop Culture References * This episode is a parody of "Planet of the Apes". * The way Numbuh 4 is captured by something monstrous in the long tall grass is an obvious allusion to the 1997 film The Lost World: Jurassic Park, where hunters in the tall grass are eaten alive by Velociraptors stalking them exactly in a scene towards the ending. Trivia *The sentence "You've got a popcorn kernel stuck in your teeth" doesn't begin with "I''". It's possible Numbuh 4 was going to tell Numbuh 3 ''something else (most likely his feelings towards her), but saw the kernel and used it as a way to chicken out. **However, this wouldn't correspond with Hoagie's earlier speech that Numbuh 3 "deserves to know" or Wally's immediate explanation that Kuki hits him "whenever does" which she proves to be truthful. Further, he has no blush or stammering remarks as he is known to do after withdrawing a confession. *It is not made clear if the little girls in the court room were also robots like the monkeys or real and presumably just playing along. *Nigel and Abby don't appear in this episode, but Hoagie has a small role at the beginning of the episode. *Numbuh 3 seems to assume that Numbuh 4 is going to confess his feelings for her based on her facial expressions. This hints that she knows about his feelings and is waiting on him to confess. Something similar happens in Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L. Goofs * When Numbuh 4 was about to "confess" to Numbuh 3, the latter's hair can be seen blowing in the wind. However, the hair of her shadow on the wall behind her is still. Gallery Planet.jpg Planet2.jpg P.L.A.N.E.T. Category:Season 6 Category:Love Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 4 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 5 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 1